bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaster Core System
The''' Blaster Core System''' is a B-Daman parts system in Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits. Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits The Blaster Core System (also known as the Zero 2 System to Asian audiences) is a special B-Daman parts system that allows B-Ders to customize the very Cores of their B-Daman. This system was created by Armada and succeeds the original Zero System. The first Blaster Core B-Daman was Cobalt Saber. The specifications for the system were destroyed by Armada, but were stolen by Enjyu in order to create Blazing Kahn. The specs were then given to Bull verbally by Armada, and with this info, he and Mr. Rowbee were able to create King Bakuso and King Rekuso. The specs were also written down by Bull to help Mr. Rowbee, and then were given to Joe to give to Terry to create Wing Sword. Customizable Cores *'Balance Core ' The Balance Core is a switchable core for Balance and Control-Type B-Daman because of its connectable weight-balancing capabilities. Wing Sword uses a Balance Core. *''' Delta Core''' The Delta Core is a switchable core for Power-Type B-Daman because of its added firing strength. Both Cobalt Saber and Blazing Kahn each use a Delta Core. *'Roller Core' The Roller Core is a switchable core for Accuracy and Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman because of its extended center and aligned shooting barrel. Chrome Raven and King Rekuso both use these cores. *'Delta Roller Core' 'This core, as its name suggests, creates a synthesis of the Delta and Roller Cores. Unique Cores *'Quick-Loading Core 'This long-triggered core allows the user to load marbles from the bottom of the B-Daman, using a special slot on its underside. Released with Gill Scorpion. *'Drive Core '(Not to be confused with the Drive ''Core Part used by Drive=Garuburn in Cross Fight B-Daman eS) 'This enhanced rendition of the Delta Core features a rubber Drive Strip for improved firing strength. Exclusive with Break Ogre and Cobalt Saber Fire. *'Bearing Core''' 'A variant of the Roller Core featuring an NSK ball bearing as a third roller, for improved Accuracy and Rapid Fire capabilties. Comes packaged for Chrome Raven Cyclone. *'Striker Core 'This core has three triggers instead of one, and needed to be pulled in order to fire marbles from it. For normal shots, pull the central trigger. For increased firing strength, pull the side triggers. Came out with Impact Shark. *'Short Stroke Drive Core 'Much like the Striker Core, the Short Stroke Drive Core has three triggers. The difference, is that only two of them can be pulled, and the central trigger can be pushed. You can fire powered shots from this core, by pulling the side triggers and pushing the central one. It can also be used to fire two B-DaBalls at once, too. Released with Go-Tiger. *'Curve Core The Curve Core allows the B-Daman equipped with it to fire curved shots that can hit hard-to-reach targets, when the B-Daman itself is aimed downwards. The direction that a curved shot fires in, depends on how the prongs are position. Comes exclusive with Lord Cavalry. *'Revolver Core' 'The Revolver Core, released with Revolver Hades, has a long barrel, boasting an adjustable cylinder with a rubber strip in it. It can be rotated for different firing modes; left curve, right curve, back-spin, and drive. The barrel can also be opened like a break-action shot gun, allowing the user to load one B-DaBall into it. It also possible to fire two B-DaBalls from it at the same time with a single push of the trigger, by loading one in the Revolver Core's barrel and the other through the Hades Magazine. The trigger itself also has a guide that not only prevents it from wobbling, but also serves as a stabilizer, as well. *'Mega Diabros DHB Core ''' 'This core, coming only with Mega Diabros, features a motorized firing mechanism powered by two AA batteries. The trigger on it is extremely short, and when pressed, passes the marble to a high-speed spinning wheel that launches it out through the barrel. Its firing strength is average at best, but its Rapid Fire capabilities are rather frightening, able to empty even the highest-capacity magazine in seconds. Of course, due to the motorized nature of this core, it is most likely illegal for official tournament events. In addition, it can only be used in Direct Hit Battles only. *'DHB Advance Core''' See DHB Advance Core Overall Category:B-Daman Tech Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Mechanics Category:Blaster Core System